Papa Hades
by Ariadne Phantomhive
Summary: Percy se detiene en un parque en donde se encuentra con Hades. El cual decide llevar a Percy a casa con él, ¿cómo van a reaccionar los demás dioses? Ven y descubrelo!...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la traductora: Hola, saben hace poco leí este fic y me encanto; así que le mande un mensaje a ncalkins pidiéndole permiso para traducir la historia y me lo dio así que estoy feliz.**

 **Los personajes son del Tío Rick Riordan y la historia original es de ncalkins, yo solo la estoy traduciendo**

 **CAPITULO UNO:**

La nieve caía en la ciudad de nueva york de una forma maravillosa, cubriendo los árboles y las casas de su hermoso color blanco. Un niño de cinco años estaba corriendo, mientras gotas de sangre caían en la nieve. Aquel niño tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos verdemar los cuales estaban rojos de tanto llorar. El niño entro en un pequeño parque y se ocultó entre unos matorrales. Se colocó en posición fetal; su cabeza en sus rodillas y sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de sus piernas. Su nombre Percy Jackson.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre estaban dando un paseo, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy oscuro, tirando a negro, parecía que tenía una sabiduría realmente elevada. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía de negro y mientras caminaba se podía apreciar a la sombras seguirlo. Su nombre Hades, dios del inframundo.

Hades salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un gemido de dolor, e inmediatamente su vista se fijó en un pequeño bulto entre los árboles. Se acercó un poco curioso de ver a un niño a estas horas en un parque solo. El corazón de Hades se estrujo al verlo, al ver esos ojos llorosos y su nariz roja. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver sangre en la ropa del pequeño.

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeño?– Le pregunto Hades con voz profunda. Percy levanto la mirada y miro a aquel hombre desconocido, con miedo, pero algo le decía a Percy que ese extraño hombre no le haría daño

-Mi mami no me quiere. Ella y su novio estaban hablando sobre tener más dinero, y él le dijo que sería mejor deshacerse de mí para no tener más preocupaciones, ella dijo que si por lo que corrí a mi habitación. – Percy sorbió, haciendo que hades se pusiera de cuclillas y le entrego un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué estas sangrando? – Percy se sonó la nariz

-Mi mami y su novio se emborracharon, y como su novio no me quiere me pego con su cinturón. Mami se quedó allí sin hacer nada.

Percy miro a Hades y vio un atisbo de ira. Hades estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones, esos mortales iban a sufrir las consecuencias por lo que le hicieron al niño. Así que tomo con delicadeza el brazo del pequeño y el dolor desapareció. Percy abrió sus ojos con asombro y miro su cuerpo esperando ver contusiones y moretones pero no estaban allí, desaparecieron.

-M-me sano. – tartamudeo

Hades asintió – Mi nombre es Hades.

-¿Cómo el dios griego? – dijo un poco tímido

-Sí. – asintió Hades, viendo como Percy sonrió con alegría

-Yo me llamo Percy Jackson. Mucho gusto señor Hades y gracias por sanarme.

Hades asintió con alegría y calidez quería ayudar a este pequeño -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o te gustaría venir conmigo?

Hades no supo porque dijo eso pero por alguna razón desconocida quería que el niño fuera con él. Percy no lo pensó y digo que si mientras sonreía muy grande.

-Sí, quiero ir con usted señor Hades.

Hades sonrió y alzo a Percy en sus brazos: - Por favor dime Hades. – y en un remolino de sombras desaparecieron.

 **O-O-O-O-OO-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

 **AL FIN LO TRADUJE QUE LES PARECIO, SE QUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO SOY NUEVA EN ESTE NEGOCIO. DE TODOS MODOS NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE** **ncalkins**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **TAMMY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son del Tío Rick Riordan y la historia original es de ncalkins, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

 **CAPITULO DOS:**

Cuando Hades y Percy llegaron al inframundo, aterrizaron junto al rio Estigia. A la orilla del rio había arena negro, volcanes y grandes muros de piedra. Para Percy eso era un poco tenebroso, así que escondió su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de Hades, tratando de no mirar nada más. Hades le froto la espalda para calmar su temor y le dijo en su oído:

-Shh, está bien Percy nadie te hará daño mientras yo este contigo. Solo es miedo pero no olvides que hay que ser valientes.

Hades sintió el movimiento de cabeza de Percy, así que lo puso en el suelo y agarró su ano guiándolo por sus terrenos.

Lo primero que Percy vio fue un enorme arco negro que decía: usted está entrando ahora a Erebo. Debajo del arco había tres entradas.

-¡Se parece a un aeropuerto! – exclamo el pequeño Percy mirando todo con asombro.

Hades sonrió y asintió cuando Percy lo miro, Hades señalo la EZ muerte suspiro y dijo:

-Esa es la línea de los campos de Asfódelos, es como estar en una granja de trigo en Kansas por toda la eternidad.

Percy frunció la nariz y le pregunto:

-¿Yo voy a ir allí?

Hades lo miro y le dijo: - Lo dudo, ese de allí es mi perro Cerberos.

Apuntando hacia un perro enorme perro de tres cabezas de raza rottweiler que custodiaba las tres entradas. Percy abrió grande sus ojos y dijo: -perrito.

Percy le indico a Hades que lo bajara y al tocar el suelo Percy salió corriendo hacia Cerberos, el cual le lamio su cara haciendo reír a Percy.

-Creo que es hora de decir adiós a Cerberos, Percy. – dijo Hades colocando a Percy en sus hombros, paso por el lado de cerberos dejando ver a Percy un gran cartel que decía "sentencias y eterna condenación, bienvenidos muertos" más allá de ese cartel Percy vio fuego, y gritos de dolor, así que asustado señalo hacia allá: -¿Qué es eso, da miedo?

Hades vio lo que Percy estaba señalando, así que lo baje de sus hombros al suelo y le dijo muy serio: -Nunca debes ir allá, no importa que, solo puedes ir conmigo ¿Me lo prometes?

Percy asintió

-Buen chico. – Dijo Hades mientras revolvía el cabello de Percy, agarro su mano y siguieron adelante. Percy desvió su atención a su derecha donde vio una pequeña villa, Hades sonrió: - Eso de allá es el Eliseo, ahí van la gente y los héroes buenos van. Después siguen la isla de los bienaventurados donde la gente va cuando han renacido tres veces y llegan a los elíseos.

Continuaron caminando hacia ese gran castillo, pero en la entrada Hades vio a su esposa, Perséfone.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué esta acá? – fue lo primero que le oyó decir Hades a Perséfone al acercarse.

-Es mi hijo… adoptivo claro. Se llama Percy Jackson. – Respondió Hades – vamos a tu habitación Percy.

Antes de que Perséfone pudiera decir algo más, Hades se llevó a Percy hacia una habitación cerca a la suya. En cuanto hades se disponía a abrir la puerta se viro hacia Percy el cual tenía el rostro arrugado.

-No me gusta ella. – Dijo haciendo un puchero

 _Si, bueno a Perséfone tampoco le agradas._ Pensó Hades

-Solo tienes que esperar un poco de tiempo, y te agradara. – Aseguró y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Percy su nueva habitación.

 **O-O-O-O-OO-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

 **AL FIN LO TRADUJE QUE LES PARECIO, SE QUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO SOY NUEVA EN ESTE NEGOCIO. DE TODOS MODOS NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE NCKALKINS**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **TAMMY**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMERO QUE TODO LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS, ESTOS DIAS HE ESTADO MAL Y ME EQUIVOQUE DE CAPITULO, EL QUE SE SUPONE QUE LEYERON ERA EL CUATRO, NO EL TERCERO Y ME SIENTO MAL Y COMO REOMPENSA LES DARE DOS CAPITULOS MAS.**

 **Los personajes son del Tío Rick Riordan y la historia original es de ncalkins, yo solo la estoy traduciendo**

 **CAPITULO TR3S**

Percy miró a su alrededor con decepción, en la habitación solo había una cama negra y las paredes eran de piedra. Hades capto la mirada de Percy así que dijo: -Sabes que puedes cambiar la habitación, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en lo que quieres y se convertirá en lo que pediste.

Percy cerró los ojos y pensó en la arena, un cielo azul y el sonido del mar. La habitación empezó a cambiar el techo se volvió un cielo azul, el piso lleno de arena y la pared de la derecha tenia dibujado el inmenso mar. Hades frunció el ceño recordando a su hermano Poseidón el padre verdadero de Percy, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver la cama de Percy. La base de la cama era negra, sus edredones y almohadas eran lateados y en la cabecera había una mini estatua de Cerberos. Percy corrió a abrazar a hades, notando que estaba un poco conmocionado pero de un momento otro se agacho para abrazarlo.

\- Gracias, Gracias.- Repetía una y otra vez el pequeño Percy.

Hades sonrió y con voz grave dijo: - Bien, ¿Creo que es hora de un baño?

Percy asintió y juntos se dirigieron al baño, Hades preparo la tina y deposito a Percy en ella.

\- Ya vengo hijo, voy a conseguirte una pijama. – Dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Rápidamente encontró una de sus pijamas de seda negra, la cual encogió (con sus poderes) para que le quedara a Percy. Se dirigió al baño con la pijama, cuando llego a la puerta oyó risas que provenían de Percy. Hades sonrió inconscientemente mientras abría la puerta: - ¿Todo está bien adentro, hijo?

Cuando ingreso al baño Hades se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba, Percy estaba en la bañera riendo porque el agua estaba flotando en círculos formando un anillo. Percy cuando vio su padre salió de la bañera para abrazarlo. El agua cayo sin derramarse en la bañera. Y el pequeño Percy estaba totalmente seco y vestido, sin notar que Hades estaba agitado.

 _Percy es hijo de Poseidón, Él es un semidiós. Tendrá que ir al campamento mestizo. Y talvez nunca lo volvería a ver… no, no permitiré que lo encuentren._ Pensó Hades, salió de sus pensamientos para quitarle la ropa que tenía y ponerle el pijama. Hades sonrió mientras alzaba a Percy para dirigirse a la cama. Lo deposito cuidadosamente y lo arropo, suspirando Hades se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir una voz somnolienta dijo: - Buenas noches, papa.

Hades sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y dijo: - Buenas noches, hijo.

Metido en sus pensamientos Hades se dirigió a su despacho.

 _Las viejas leyes me maldecirán, Percy es mi hijo no de sangre que es mi hijo, mío. Algún día se convertirá en un gran héroe y él le ayudaría a pesar de no ser un olímpico según decían sus hermanos y demás dioses y algunos humanos. Pero cuando Percy muriera él lo convertiría en inmortal, y siempre estarían juntos._

 **O-O-O-O-OO-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **Y LAMENTO MI DESORDEN, LES PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR.**

 **TAMMY**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRIMERO QUE TODO LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS, ESTOS DÍAS HE ESTADO MAL Y ME EQUIVOQUE DE CAPITULO, EL QUE SE SUPONE QUE LEYERON ERA EL CUATRO, NO EL TERCERO Y ME SIENTO MAL Y COMO RECOMPENSA LES DARÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS. LOS EMPEZARE A TRADUCIR ASI QUE MAÑANA O EL LUNES LOS PUBLICARE. DEPENDIENDO SI HAY INTERNET.**

 **Los personajes son del Tío Rick Riordan y la historia original es de ncalkins, yo solo la estoy traduciendo**

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y se empezó una rutina, la cual consistía en que Hades despertaba a Percy a la hora del desayuno, discutía con Perséfone, jugaba con Cerberos y exploraba los alrededores pero sin ir a la "zona prohibida".

Ese día Perséfone se fue al Olimpo, pero Hades no se sintió solo como siempre por que tenía a Percy con él. Hades admitía que se estaba poniendo sobreprotector con Percy. Por qué un día Percy estaba jugando a la pelota con Cerberos, y sin querer Percy el arrojo a los campos de castigo. El pequeño se olvidó de la promesa que le había hecho a su padre y se adentró al lugar localizando su pelota unos metros más adelante, se apresuró a cogerla pero oyó un ruido encima de él. Su curiosidad pudo más, así que alzo la vista y en unas rocas altas se encontraban dos buitres con dos personas colgando de ellos. Percy abrió los ojos con horror ante el monstruo que estaba delante de él. Se alejó corriendo pero choco con algo que lo hizo caer. Alzo la mirada y vio a una furia los sirvientes de su padre y no le harían daño. Pero la imagen y los gritos que vio llegaron con fuerza a su cabeza e ignorando todo se levantó y echo a correr.

\- Espere joven Percy, se ha hecho daño, seré culpable si se ha llegado a hacer daño. Lord Hades se pondrá furioso con migo y con usted.- Grito la furia

Percy ignoro los gritos y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, se dirigió sin mirar hacia el tártaro. Percy cayó al suelo y llorando él casi no se dio cuenta de la voz.

Casi.

\- Ahora, ahora joven ¿qué es la materia? ¿Te has perdido? Jajajajajaja hazme un favor y ayudame a levantarme. - dijo una voz fría como el metal rayado en piedra.

Percy se estremeció al ver visiones de muerte y sangre derramada en la piedra. Percy llorando se levantó y trato de calmarse pero el hoyo parecía estar respirando dentro de él.

\- ¡Papa! – Grito Percy con terror al sentir como alguien lo jalaba. Con todas sus fuerzas acerco su mano para agarrarse de algo, pero le sorprendió al sentir una mano agarrar la suya. Supo que era la mano de su padre al ver como la fuerza extraña lo soltó rápidamente al aparecer su padre. Hades tiro de Percy y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo sintió aferrarse a su camisa. Hades se dirigió al pico de tártaro, coloco a Percy en el piso colocando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño y dándole una suave sacudida. Hades susurró en un tono peligroso:

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando? Sabes que no debes entrar a los campos de castigo y menos acercarse a Tártaro.- Como Percy no hablo hades ladro: - ¡Habla!

Era la primera vez que Hades alzó su voz a Percy haciendo que sus lágrimas salieran más rápido. Como Percy trató de respirar y tartamudeó: - Y-y-yo so-lo e-estaba ju-gando c-con C-cerberos y sin q-querer el b-alón se fue a los c-campos de c-castigo, así que decidí ir a por él, y-y-y.

Percy dejó salir un sollozo y se arrojó a los brazos de Hades sollozando ruidosamente. Hades sintió que su ira se esfumo, ver a Percy a si no le gustaba. Así que lo abrazo: -Calma hijo, solo que papa estaba asustado, eso es todo.

Percy sorbió y dijo con voz acuosa: - papa tenía miedo, no creo que los dioses sientan miedo.

Hades sonrió y dijo en voz baja: -Por supuesto que tenía miedo de que te pasara algo. Ahora ¿creo que es hora de ir a la cama?

Percy asintió con la cabeza y con una cara llena de lágrimas dejó que Hades le alzara. Hades se transportó en un pequeño viaje sombra a la habitación de Percy, depositándolo en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y las buenas noches y se dirigió a su estudio. Cuando Hades entro a su estudio vio un sobre de color blanco con palabras doradas. La carta decía o más bien le ordenaba asistir a solsticio de invierno y llevar a Percy, para decidir lo que iban hacer con este pequeño pero poderoso semidiós. Hades no podría adivinar lo que sucedería y estaba preocupado. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro no iba a dejar que le arrebataran a su pequeño hijo.

O-O-O-O-OO-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 **AL FIN TRADUJE EL CAP QUE LES PARECIO, SE QUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO SOY NUEVA EN ESTE NEGOCIO Y ES UN POCO DIFICIL COLOCARLE SENTIDO A LOS PARRAFOS PERO HAY VOY. DE TODOS MODOS NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE NCKALKINS**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **Y LAMENTO MI DESORDEN, LES PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR.**

 **TAMMY**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME SIENTO MAL Y COMO RECOMPENSA LES DARÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS.**

 **Los personajes son del Tío Rick Riordan y la historia original es de ncalkins, yo solo la estoy traduciendo**

 **CAPITULO CINC0**

Percy se quedó sin aliento al ver paredes blancas. Su padre le había dicho que tenían que ir al olimpo, y él le esperaría detrás de las grandes puertas de oro. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería saber que estaba pasado, él podía voces que se alzaban en la sala, de un momento a otro las voces hicieron silencio y su padre abrió la puerta y le dijo: -Percy hijo, ven aquí te quieren conocer.

Percy se acercó a su padre tomándolo de la mano mientras entraban a una gran habitación. Con sillas muy grandes formando una "U". Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a gigantes muy grandes alrededor de la habitación. Percy se escondió detrás de su padre al ver que uno de esos gigantes lo fulminaba con la mirada. Tenía los ojos grises y mucha barba.

-¡Hermano! Deja de molestarlo, no ha hecho nada malo. – Dijo Hades

-¿Debemos presentarnos? – Dijo un hombre que sostenía un bastón con alas y serpientes.-Yo empezare. Pequeño individuo yo soy Hermes dios de los mensajeros, ladrones y mercenarios, estas son mi mascotas George y Martha. Digan hola George y Martha.

 _"hola George y Martha"_ dijo George

Martha pensó en insultar a George, pero cambio de idea y se dirigió a Percy: " _Hola Percy, el viejo gusano de mi compañero es inofensivo. Soy Martha y aquí entre los dos yo soy la bonita e inteligente, y claro la más modesta."_

Percy miro sorprendido a las serpientes las cuales estaban discutiendo mientras se perseguían, seguidos de Hermes el cual les decía que dejaran de pelear. Su sorpresa fue reemplazada por su risa. Hades le dio un codazo suave en la espalda antes de decirle: -Cuida tus modales.

Percy asintió y dijo dando un paso adelante captando la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación: - Es un placer conocerlo señor Hermes, George y señora Martha.

George y Martha dejaron de pelear y miraron al niño con asombro, Hermes el cual simplemente parecía divertido, dijo:- El placer es mío.

George lo seguía mirando y exclamo: _"¡Me llamo señor! ¡Me gusta este chico! Hey, si Hades no se queda con el podemos adoptarlo Martha y yo."_

Percy abrió los ojos y miro horrorizado a los demás, sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos no quería llorar así que miro hacia arriba. Un grito salió de el: -¡Qué!

Martha regaño a George: " _George deja de asustar al niño. ¡Mira lo has hecho llorar! No le hagas caso a George, no te preocupes incluso si vuelves con tu padre humano te visitaremos"_

Percy se giró hacia su padre dándole una mirada de traición: - Dijiste que no tendría que volver allí, ¡Lo prometiste! – Grito mientras sus lágrimas caían e sus ojos.

-Te lo prometí, y no importa cómo voy a mantener mi promesa.- Dijo Hades.

El hombre gigante con barba y ojos grises se aclaró la garganta y dijo:-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso?

-puedo hacerlo Zeus.

Hades miró a su alrededor ya habían terminado de las prohibiciones y el único que obtuvo una respuesta de Percy fue Poseidón, que consiguió una pequeña ola en cambio de su sonrisa.

-Ahora, Perséfone dime cual es el caso.

\- Bueno, papá. Pensé que había un monstruo en la sala del trono un día y si lo había, pero el monstruo me dijo que olía a semidiós. Así que me di cuenta era Percy y decidió que sería una buena cosa si el Consejo decide qué hacer con el niño.

Zeus grito:- Hades sabes muy bien que los dioses y los semidioses no pueden vivir juntos. Ellos tienen que vivir con su padre mortal.

Por primera vez Apolo tomo la palabra:-¿Por qué no dejamos que el niño decida?

Atenea lo miro y dijo: - Todos los semidioses deben ir al campamento mestizo.

Hades sacudió la cabeza y gritó:-¡NO! No dejare que mi hijo ponga un pie en ese lugar.

Hades se calló, estaban tratando de llevarse a su hijo y no lo iba a permitir. Pero Percy levanto la cabeza y con la voz un poco fuerte dijo:- ¿Puedo decir algo?

Los dioses giraron hacia el prestándole atención. Percy los miro a todos y luego de unos segundos dijo:- Miren yo no sé qué es mestizo o como se llame ese lugar. Si tengo que ir a allá, iré no tengo problema con eso. Pero tengo una pregunta sin embargo ¿Porque no puedo quedarme con papá? Estaría con él en la temporada escolar y en el campamento durante el verano.

Hera sonrió suavemente a Percy y dijo:- Debido joven semidioses, los dioses y sus hijos no deben mezclarse.

Percy la miro y preguntó: - Pero ¿por qué? No sé nada de gigantes como ustedes, pero lo que decía una vecina era que los héroes y semidioses y mortales pedían su ayuda orando cuando estaban entre la vida y la muerte. Pero yo sé que en mi escuela no sé qué hacer, no tengo amigos y por no decir que su lógica no me gusta porque en todas las historia que me contaba mi papa y el fantasma ustedes nos ignoraban. – Percy respiro profundamente y continuo – Tal vez no a propósito pero ustedes no imaginan como se siente un niño cuando no tiene nadie con él. ¿Yo creo que ustedes los gigantes tendrían más lealtad de sus hijos si pasaran tiempo con ellos?

Atenea miro al Zeus y dijo: - Le veo su lógica.

Zeus puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:- Si, si como sea pasaremos tiempo con nuestros hijos. Pero todavía debemos regresarte con tu familia mortal.

Percy miro con pánico a todos y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el gigante Apolo dijo: -Hey, nos dio algo para reflexionar. Entonces ¿Por qué no dejamos que él decida con quien quiere ir?

La cara de Percy se ilumino y antes de hablar vio al gigante Poseidón con una cara dolorosa _talvez tiene gases_ pensó. Percy decidió ignorarlo: -Por favor, dejen que me quede con él, papa me encontró.

Artemisa que hasta ahora estaba solo de espectadora se volvió hacia él y pregunto: - ¿encontró?

Percy asintió: -Verán mi madre y su novio se emborracharon y me empezaron a golpear. Así que simplemente Salí corriendo al parque y encontré a papa, el me sano y me llevo lejos de allí.

Dionisio suspiro: - Bueno, al menos ya sabemos porque no quiere ir con su familia mortal. Así que decido que Percy debe ir con Hades y en el verano vendrá al campamento.

Hades alzo su cabeza de golpe: -Espera un momento, porque no cuando sea más grande.

Poseidón por primera vez desde que comenzó la audiencia decidió hablar: - Seria mejor si el comienza a entrenar desde ahora. Así va a estar listo para los monstruos. _Y así lo puedo vigilar mejor._ Pensó Poseidón

Percy lo miro y dijo: - ¿Por qué no cuando cumpla once, digo sería mejor para asistir al campamento. Sería mejor sin tener a ustedes gigantes tratando de matarme.

Zeus asintió aparentemente contento: - Vamos a esperar a que cumplas once. Ahora vayan a casa, Hades largate de inmediato.

Tras un destello de luz y el sonido de un trueno el gigante de barba y ojos grises llamado Zeus se había ido, al igual que los demás gigantes claro solo quedaron Hades, Perséfone y el. Hades agarro a Percy y antes de desaparecer le dijo a Perséfone: - Te veré en el inframundo.

Más tarde, Hades le dijo a Percy que no quería estar con Perséfone y se iba a separar de ella. Pero en la noche Percy noto un monto de gritos pertenecientes a ella. La cual fue enviada a los campos de castigo todo el invierno.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CON POSEIDÓN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En su palacio Poseidón se sentó en su trono de algas y perlas. Él no estaba contento, su único hijo estaba con hades. Poseidón comenzó a hablar con el mismo:

-¿Por qué esta con él? Percy es mi hijo no de Hades, el debería estar acá conmigo. – Un suspiro salió de el - ¿Qué paso con Sally?- Se cuestionó- Bueno, todo lo que pertenece al mar volverá al mar. De una u uta forma. Tendré a mi hijo conmigo, no importa cómo y Percy se va a olvidar de hades.

 **O-O-O-O-OO-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

 **AL FIN TRADUJE EL CAP QUE LES PARECIO, SE QUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO SOY NUEVA EN ESTE NEGOCIO Y ES UN POCO DIFICIL COLOCARLE SENTIDO A LOS PARRAFOS PERO HAY VOY. DE TODOS MODOS NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE NCKALKINS**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes y el jueves subiré ya un capitulo por semana.**

 ***TAMMY**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: lo siento si Poseidón parce malo. Ya que el simplemente quiere a su hijo con él. Me refiero a como se sentiría usted si descubre que su hijo no sabe nada de usted, y para rematar estaba viviendo con los muertos y su hermano, y llamo a su hermano papá y ¿no es así? O mama y no sé si eres una chica**


	6. Chapther 6

**_O.O When apareces con la traduccion 84 años despues, jejeje. Bueno esta es una historia traducida. Y los personajes ni me pertenecen, (por que si fuera asi, Nico seria mio) xD_**

 ** _CAPITULO SEIS_**

Pasaron varios años después de aquel solsticio de invierno, desde la primera visita de Percy al Olimpo, donde conocio a aquellos dioses gigantes a sus seis años de edad.

Eran las diez y al día siguiente seria su undécimo cumpleaños. Asi que Percy estaba tratando de convencer a su padre para que le dejara salir al mundo mortal a dar un pequeño y nada peligroso paseo. Pero Hades sabia que si lo dejaba salir: xorreria el riesgo de que lo alejaran para siempre de su lado, y el no queria eso. Su pequeño hijo Percy, era al que mas queria de todos sus hijos semidioses, y el estaba consiente de que Percy no era hijo suyo de nacimiento, pero ya lo queria como si el mismo lo hubiera engendrado, asi que por eso estaba renuente a dejarle salir

-Papá, por favor, no te preocupes estre bien, ademas ya aliste la maleta para ir al campamento, dejame salir a far un pequeño paseo, prometo no meterme en problemas- Dijo Percy saltando en su cama impaciente.

Percy delante, Hades frunció el ceño ante la idea de su pequeño hijo abandonar la seguridad de los bajos fondos y su ojo vigilante aventurarse solos en el mundo donde los otros dioses lo podrían hacer pedazos o, peor aún, se lo llevara para siempre.No estaría por encima de sus hermanos para hacer algo así. Hades fruncio el seño, el sabie de antemano que si lo dejaba salir, los mounstros le atacarian y se lo llevarian de su lado. Ademas de que no podia cuidarlo completamente por los asuntos que tenia, y para la guinda del pastel: habia cierto dios que ganas no le faltan para "secuestrar" a su Percy

-Percy, hijo mio, sabes que si lllegas a salir podrian atacarte- Dijo al fin Hades, tratando de aonar razonable, por que si fuera por el, su pequeño Percy nunca iria a ese campamento "infernal" mestizo.

Percy miro a su padre con ojitos de cachorrito, sabiendo que el no se podia resistir a su mirada. Hades aparto lairada y suspiro sonoramente mientras decia: -Bien puedes ir, pero has de volver a las cinco en punto. Si estas problemas las sombras te traeran de inmediato o puedes gritar y yo ire a por ti personalmente- Dijo mirando el reloj en la pared- Tienes tres horas, ve a divertirte y recuerda nada de problemas- termino diciendo de mala gana.

Percy gritó mientras saltaba con entusiasmo en la cama: -¡Gracias Papá!

Salio corriendo, pero se detuvo en la gran puerta de metal negra, y se devolvió a su habitacion y mirando a su padre le pregunto de nuevo: -Papá me puedes llevar y de paso me das un paseo?

Hades sonrió mientras sus ojos se suavizaron y dijo: -Claro Percy.

Percy agarró la mano de su padre y cerro los ojos; en un instante sintio como las sombras de lo tragaban de un bocado. El viaje parecía que era demorado, pero Percy sabia que era en cuestion de segundos. Por eso al sentir el aire libre y los pájaros cantando abrio los ojos.

Vio un hermoso parque lleno de arboles y muchas flores, un camino donde la gente pasaba en bicileta, caminando o corriendo y una pequeña pero bonita zona de juegos. Asi que asombrado pregunto a su padre: -¿Dónde estamos?- Pero la sopresa en su voz se noto mas al ver a su padre en una camisa negra, jeans oscuros, unas botas negras y unos lentes de sol negros que estaban en su cabeza. Su oadre tenia el cabello hasta los hombros y se movia al compás del viento. Su padre en ocasiones muuuuuy lejanas vestia de esa manera.

Hades se movio incómodo por la mirada evaluadora de su hijo asi que pregunto: -¿¡Qué!? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Percy se rió y negó con la cabeza: -No papá, no tienes nada.

Hades se encogio de hombros y antes de desaparecer entre las sombras; le entrega a su hijo una gorra de beisbol. Percy la miro y se dio cuenta que era el yelmo de la oscuridad.

-Estamos en un parque, la ciudad de Santa Mónica en Los Ángeles, California. Recuerda que debes tener cuidado y estar de vuelta a las cinco en punto.

Hades agito su mano despidiendose mientras dejaba que las sombras se lo tragasen, lo ultimo que vio fue a Percy devolviendole el saludo de forma militar.

Una vez que Hades se habia ido, Percy comenzó a caminar mirando las flores y los niños jugando con sus padres cerca. De repente la cabeza de Percy se sacudio y sintio como si tiraran de el. Asi que tras el tirón, Percy comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del parque y por la calle de muchas tiendas y gente que no conocía. Decidio seguir su instinto y se alejo cada vez mas de aquel parque, acercandose cada vez al mar. Empezo a correr de manera desesperada hasta llegar a la orilla, miro la lejania y se preguntó que ¿como era posible que el llegara hasta aqui sin perderse? pero sentia que el fondo tenia una respuesta, su voz interiror como yabia decidido llamar a su conciencia dijo: _ya estoy en_ _casa._ Ignoro a su conciencia y se adentro al oceano, jugaba con esas olas sintiendo que ese era el mejor momento de su vida. Mientras saltaba y se hundia, no miro como un hombre salio de lo mas profunfo del océano, solo hasta que chocó con el. Le miro para disculparse y le.miro reirse, el hombre tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules verdosos. Le parecio familiar, como si alguna vez lo hubiera visto, pero no recordaba en donde, le salpico su espalda y mientras aquel desconocido reis lo atrapo desprevenido, asustado percu trago un poco de agua y logro separarse de aquel hombre.

Percy y el hombre familiarmente desconocido seguian luchando en las olas. Percy apenas se dio cuenta cómo el océano respondia a sus pensamientos tal como hizo lo mismo para aquel hombre. Se preguntó por qué, pero no se detuvo ya que aquella lucha le parecio en extremo divertida. Finalmente Percy se acercó a la arena cansado y se sentó, el hombre se sentó junto a él mientras reia. Percy jadeó mientras tomaba aliento y dijo:- Mi nombre es Percy. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Poseidón- contestó el hombre, mientras le extendía la mano, Percy noto que temblaba.

Percy estrechó la mano de Poseidón, mientras tenía un retroceso a aquel dia en el solsticio de invierno, cuando se encontró con el dios del mar. Percy rápidamente le solto la mano y se levanto estaba preparado para correr, el sabia lo que hacian los dioses cuando se encontraban con un mortal o semidios.

Poseidón miró a Percy con preocupación, al verlo parado y trata do de encontara una manera de irse lo mas lejos posible.

-Lo siento. Me voy a ir y no le molestaré de nuevo, Gigante Poseidón- tartamudeó Percy.

Poseidón miró divertido a Percy por como le llamo pero decidio dejarlo pasar asi que le dijo; -Espera joven Percy, no hay razón para decir lo siento y sentir miedo hacia mi, no te hare daño.

Percy miró a Poseidón en estado de shock mientras se removia incómodo, no parecia tam grande como aquella vez, pero su padre ya le habia dejado en claro que no debia llamar gigante a ningun dios. Poseidón le tendió la mano y le preguntó:-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Percy con interés y precaución tomó la mano del dios del mar. Poseidón llevó a Percy en una tabla de surf, escuchandolo reir divertido. Poseidón se rió y los sumergió a los dos bajo el agua, y en pocos minutos estaban en un enorme palacio con jardines y perlas flotantes de luz, techos de coral y paredes hechas de perlas. Era un hermoso palacio, pensó Percy. Poseidón y Percy comenzaron a nadar a la sala de juegos, con Poseidón como guia, paso un tiburón nadando y Percy alzo una mano y acarició al tiburón. Después acariciarlo y Percy alcanzó a Poseidón que se habia adelantado.

Llegaron a la sala de juegos y después de horas de jugar, Poseidón se sento con Percy en el comedor para comer una deliciosa hamburguesa, papas a la francesa y una soda. Poseidón se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Percy: -Percy tienes claro que Hades no es ru padre biológico ¿verdad?- Queria saber su respuesta, ya que miles de dudas se aglomeraban en su cabeza: ¿Percy me odia?¿Y si él no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo? ¿No quiero perder a mi hijo. Tal vez de traerlo aquí fue una mala idea?

Percy terminó de masticar su hamburguesa, tomo un sorbo de si soda, asi que respondió a la pregunta de Poseidón: -Sí, sé que el no es mi padre biológico. Pero él es mi papá, el me cuido.

Poseidón miró a Percy y le preguntó: -¿Por qué todavía le llamaspapá? La mayoría de los niños que crecen ya no dicen papa.

Percy miró a Poseidón y noto celos en su voz. Al lado, ¿por qué Poseidón esta celoso, Percy no tiene ninguna relación con el: -Yo lo llamo así porque, aunque encuentre a mi padre biológico, le quiero; el me cuido y siempre sera mi padre.

Poseidón sintió como si le apuñalaran, pero luego miró el lado Positivo. Al menos Percy quería algo que ver con él. Él abrió la boca y dijo: -Percy, yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hijo.

Percy se sintió sorprendido, dejó caer su hamburguesa y con los ojos abiertos miraba a Poseidón. Se levantó y quiso salir de inmediato, pero Poseidón se levantó y le detuvo. Percy miró a Poseidón y sintio felicidad, ya que el sabia que Hades no era su padre biológico. Percy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su mirada se dirigio al reloj de la pared que marcaban las seis, los ojos de Percy se agrandaron y dijo con una voz llena de pánico: -¡DI INMORTALES! Tengo que llegar a casa!

Poseidón miró a Percy, tenia su cara llena de pánico. Toneladas de espuma de mar recogidas bajo sus pies y cuando se levantaron a la superficie, Poseidón preguntó: -¿Por qué tienes pánico, hay algo malo de que sean las seis'?

Percy miró a Poseidón y mientras se acercaba a la superficie, explicó: -Papi me protege mucho durante el verano ademas de que le prometi que estaría en casa a las cinco de la tarde.

Poseidón asintió, ndose de hombros y dijo: -¿Qué tan malo podria reaccionar? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera a convocar a todo un ejército de esqueletos y ataque la ciudad en busca de ti.

A medida que se llegaron la superficie Poseidón miró a la ciudad y dijo: -Mi error

La ciudad estaba lleno de los empleados de Hades gritando el nombre de Percy, los mortales no se fijaron en ellos y continuaban con su vida normal. De repente Hades apareció en llamas negras justo en frente de Percy mientras gritó preocupado y furioso: -¿Dónde estabas? supone que debias estar hace una hora en casa.

Poseidón levantó la mano tratando de apaciguar la furia de Hades y dijo:- Hermano calmate; él estaba conmigo.

Hades volvió a Poseidón y lo miró:- Crees que eso esta bien ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi hijo?

Poseidón le mairo a Hades y gruñó: -Es mucho más mi hijo que tuyo! El debería de estar es conmigo.

Los ojos de percy se abrieron al ver que una oelea se avecinaba asi que decidio intervenir: -Papá, es mi padre tiene derecho a conocerme! Tal vez podrían fijar una fecha para poder pasar el día con él, o que me quede una semana contigo y después de una semana con Poseidón.

Hades miró a Percy y dijo: -Vamos a establecer las fechas para que estes con Poseidón, pero por ahora es el momento de volver a casa.

Hades tomó la mano de Percy, empezaron a ser tragados por las sombras, pero antes de desaparecer Percy se despudio agitando su mano a Poseidon. Más tarde esa noche, Hades fue a la yabitacion de Percy, espero por el puede pasar de si hijo y se senro en la cama: -Percy cuando llegue el momento de ir al campamento quiero que sepas algunas cosas. Uno, si estás en problemas, los muertos te protegeran al ser mi hijo. Dos, cuando quieras ir a algun lugar, las sombras te llevaran. Y tres, si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo abre esto.

Le dio a Percy un pequeño y bonito espejo compacto negro con una calavera que tenia zafiros en los ojos.Percy miró con curiosidas este aetefacto y dijo: -Papá ... No uso maquillaje.

Hades se rió y lo abrió;inmediatamente apareció un arco iris. Ante la mirada atónita de Percy, Hades explicó: -Fui donde Hefesto y le pedi uno de estos, es mensajeria Iris, nonte preocupes en que no te salgan losnmensajes, ya que corre por mi cuenta, tambien tengo uno- Sacó uno que eran exactamente como el de Percy sol oque los ojos de la calavera eran de ópalo negro y plata- Me puedes contactar en cualquier momento y por cualquier motivo- susurró en voz baja Hades lamentando su arrebato anterior.

Percy cerró la puerta y abrazó a su papá: -Gracias. No te voy a decepcionar.

Los ojos de Hades se suavizaron y dijo: -Nunca me podrías decepciónar. Apenas sea seguro y dormir un poco. Las furias te llevarán a la entrada del campamento en la mañana- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana papá- Dijo Percy adormilado cerrando los ojos. Hades sonrio y salio de la habitación.

 ** _Boom, enpezare a traducir de nuevo, todo se me borro, *llanto desconsolado* y para rematar mi pc murio, waaaa me zuisibarehx. jajajajajaja, tratare de subir la traducción los viernes o los domingos._** ** _xD_** ** _TAMMY CENTURION XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno esta es una historia traducida. Y los personajes ni me pertenecen, (por que si fuera asi, Nico seria mio) xD **_Los derechos a quien pertenecen y pos:_**

CAPITULO SIETE

Percy estaba de pie delante de un gran pino, mirando a una casa de campo de cuatro pisos de altura, el cielo azul y una veleta de águila en la parte superior.Atras de el estaban, las Furias, Alecto a zu derecha, a su izquierda Megara, y Tisiphone detrás del el.Todas ellas estaban vestidos con trajes negros.Lo mas normal es que estuvieran torturando almas en el inframundo, pero hoy Hades le designo un nuevo trabajo: llevar a Percy sano y salvo hasta el campamento, algo nuevo e interesante .

A medida que se dispuso a pasar a través de la barrera con todas sus posesiones Percy, Alecto le sonrió, feliz lo habían hecho al campo con toda tranquilidad.Las palabras de Hades todavía suenan en sus oídos, ya que eran los de su hermana:

A medida que Percy atraveso la barrera con sus cosas, Alecto sonrio feliz: como cada vez que cumplía un trabajo relacionado con Percy. Lo miro caminar con tranquilidad hacia la casa grande, donde ya le estaban esperando. Las tres furias suspiraron y recordaron las palabras de su señor Hades: -Si algo le pasa a mi hijo...Digamos que no será bueno para todas ustedes.

Alecto y sus hermanas se estremecieron al recordar la siniestra sonrisa que Hades les dio, dandoles a entender que si pasaba algo iban a ser castigadas. Ese era el eufemismo del año para ellas.Megara llamo a Percy para que viniera por su maleta olvidada y lo empujó hacia la barrera de nuevo mientras decia: -Ve con seguridad, por nuestro bie...- y no alcanzo a oir lo siguiente pero estaba seguro de que le querian decir que no se metiera en problemas.

Percy tropezó al momento de que Megara le empujó, asi que recuperando el equilibrio les sonrio: - ¡Adios! diganle a papá que se calme, estoy en el campamento no en otro lugar.

Tisiphone le sonrió mientras ella y sus hermanas daban la vuelta para ir a su adorada casa, ansiosas de ir a torturar. Percy las miro irse y volvió su mirada hasta la casa grande y empezó a bajar la colina. No se encontro con ninguna persona en su pequeño recorrido hasta que llego a la puerta de esa casa, dos hombres estaban sentados uno frente al otro jugando un juego de naipes, mientras que una chica de cabello rubio los observaba mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del porche al lado de ellos. La unica persona a la que pwrsi si reconocio fue a Dioniso.

Detrás de Dionisio estaba un sátiro acobardado con el pelo marrón, acné y el inicio de una barba en el mentón. Su padre le había dicho que los sátiros crecian mas lento que los humanos, por lo que supuso su mente que el sátiro tendria aproximadamente veinticinco años. En una silla de ruedas motorizada frente a Dionisio había alguien en una chaqueta de tweed y una barba desaliñada que Percy vio cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Hola, debesser Percy. Mi nombre es Quiron, esta joven es Annabeth, ya conoces el señor Dionisio: le decimos señor D. El sátiro es Grover. Bienvenido al campamento mestizo.- Dijo Quiron dijo mientras extendía su mano.Percy le dio la mano a Quiron, asintio con su cabeza a modo de saludo a Annabeth y Grover al mismo tiempo, luego se volvió hacia Dionisio y se inclinó diciendo: -Hola señor Dionisio. Si me permite la pregunta ¿qué están jugando?

Dionisio le miro con sus ojos rojos y solto un suspiro: - Hola Perseus Jackson, estamos jugando pinacle, gusta unirse a nuestro juego. ¿Sabes jugar?

Percy se sentó al lado del Sr. D y tomó las cartas que le fueron repartidas a él, no se molestó en absoluto que el dios básicamente lo mandara a jugar; miro sus cartas, y dijo: -Sí, papá me enseñó.

Annabeth resopló ante el término papá. En cuanto a la crítica Percy dijo: -Todavía se llama a papá, papá? - se tuvo qur controlar para no hacer una tormenta en unbvasonde agua por ese resoplido, pero con paciencia que no tenia no iba a ser facil -Tengo dos padres. Debo llamar a mi padre adoptivo 'papá' o 'papá'. Y a mi padre biológico le llamo'papá' o 'padre'."

Annabeth giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando curiosa a Percy. Pero el le de volvio la mirada molesto :-¿Que hay de tu mamá?- preguntó Annabeth

Percy la miro estab vez sin ninguna emocion en sus ojos. ¡Cómo se atreve esa niña que apenas conoce a preguntar acerca de esa mujer! Si estuvieran en otro lugar (especificamente el inframundo) su padre ya habria arrojado el alma de esa muchacha al tartaro. Pero inevitable fue que tratara de apartar esos recuerdos por que llegaron con mas fuerza - gritos, mas gritos, dolor, submadre mirandolo con frialdad mientras el lloraba en la alfombra, el novio de ella sonriendo maliciosamente alnl verlo sangrar- Inmediatamente alejo con mas convicción esos recuerdos de su cabeza. Miro a Annabeth con veneno: - No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

Annabeth con más curiosidad abrió la boca para hacer muchas más preguntas. A pesar de las señales de peligro.

Quiron que estaba pendiente del intercambio de palabras detuvo a Annabeth: - Annabeth ¿por qué no vas a leer el nuevo libro que tienes? Percy acaba de llegar, necesita relajarse y jugar el juego.

Annabeth asintio y se alejo de ahi. Dejandolos jugar, pero mientras mas pasaba las horas de juego, mas recuerdos llegaban a Percy, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

 ** _Esta coritito el capitulo, me resulto un poco facil subirlo por eso :) perdonen si en algunas partes no tiene sentido (soy nueva en esto)_**


End file.
